The present invention relates to a shower spray device and to a particular type of nozzle for delivering water intended for this spray device.
Shower spray devices of known type generally comprise a water distribution chamber in fluid communication with at least one inlet and with a plurality of outlet nozzles for water delivery. Some embodiments are also provided with intakes to allow suction of a certain quantity of air into the distribution chamber and allow a certain aeration of the delivered water.
According to latest trends, shower spray devices are currently being studied in terms of appearance and the type of jet requested. For example, spray devices having a design with simple clean-cut lines are generally popular, as well as spray devices that produce a “rain” type jet, with or without aeration of the water delivered.
The patent application No. EP-A1-1637231 by the same Applicant proposed a shower spray device formed by a lower plate, in which the water delivery nozzles are mounted, by an upper plate in which the inlet for the supplying water to the distribution chamber is obtained, and by an elastic sealing element, for example an O-ring, interposed between the two plates. The spray device is mounted by means of a central coupling element, also provided with water supply channels, which clamps the two plates together thus exerting pressure on the elastic sealing element interposed therebetween.
This solution has proved effective to satisfy the requirements of simple construction and limited costs, also obtaining a slim-line product which is particularly appreciated by the market.
However, when the dimensions of the spray device are increased, the problem arises of ensuring even distribution of the water to all the delivery nozzles and optimal peripheral seal, above all in view of the fact that, when the dimensions increase, the elastic sealing rings can have considerable constructional tolerances even within a same production batch, or even a non-uniform modulus of elasticity along various portions of the same ring.
For example, considering for simplicity the case of circular spray devices, the solution known from the aforesaid European patent application is effectively adapted to produce spray devices up to 50 cm in diameter, while problems of seal and/or uniform delivery can occur for larger diameters.
Moreover when the diameter, or in any case the dimensions of the spray device, is increased, correct positioning of the elastic sealing element prior to clamping of the two plates, performed using the central coupling, becomes increasingly difficult. These constructional difficulties can also influence the production costs of spray devices.